Nikki's King
by underworldfan
Summary: This story tells how Nikki affects Blade:Trinity and how she affects Blade, Abby, and more importantly King. Nikki/King and a lil Nikki/Drake
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my characters part in Blade Trinity and its a dream I had and I decided to put it on paper or ah screen anyway... lets see how Nikki can affect Blade, Abby, and more importantly King... _

_**Disclaimer: I don't Blade, Blade II, or Blade Trinity, and I am not trying to... **__well now that we've got that done with...__ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY __ OK OK! (hehe I know I'm weird...)_

**Nikki**

I know what I had to do. I may not have liked it but if it would help Blade take Him down then by all means I will do it, even if its disgusting. I, Nikki, have to some how manage to get inside the vampire nation to Dracula, without them knowing that I was a hunter, not a lover. And that brings us to the plan.

The plan was for me to somehow get into the main vamp house to somehow seduce Drake. Ugh, the things I do for the sake of humans... the _disgusting _things I do. But I had already talked it out with Blade and Whistler and I was supposed to pretend to be food and willingly give myself up. Like I said, the stuff I do for the human race.

Right at the moment I was on my way to their safe house to offer myself. I had to walk so that they couldn't track the car back to any of my family. So I'm currently walking about a mile in black high heel boots, black leather mini skirt, black tube top, and a jacket over all that. ( pics on profile) And of course I had to walk through the worse part of town.

When I was about 30 yards from the building I pulled out my cell and called Whistler.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me. I'm getting ready to go into the building."

"Remember the plan, Nikki. Stick to it as much as possible. Okay?"

"Yes, I understand. Goodbye." With that I hang up. _Deep breath, Nikki. In. Out. In. Out. Good, now keep yourself calm. _And with that I walked in the building.

* _ok I know it was a short chapter but I couldn't think of another place to end it. Any way please review! plz plz plz plz plz..._


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! Two reviewer! And my internet was down when I wrote this chapter so I can't tell u who that reviewers were, but ill make sure its either in the next chapter or on my profile! But anyway reviewer persons u no who u r! Thanks! Oh and side note I write these chapters after I finish dreaming bout it... yes this is how I come up with my stories...I dream about them!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blade. Only Nikki and the Plot of this Story!**_

Nikki

The inside of the building was a lot neater then the outside. It was clean, in fact almost to clean... The windows shined to brightly from the overhead lights. I looked around... mostly homeless people... and at the desk was... a vampire. Exactly what I was looking for.

I walk up to the desk and as I get there the vamp looks up.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I am here to donate _live_ blood, to our king." I say trying to hold in my disgust. She just looks bored... I wonder how many people come into donate live blood to Drake.

"What's your name, age, and blood type."

"Nikki Todd, 19, and A positive." All of which was the truth, other than the name that is. (how many of u no where I got Todd from?)

"Please come with me." I follow her as she leads me down a hallway to the end where there was an elevator, but right before we get to it she turns... and from the sound of her footsteps she's on stairs... great now their testing my stamina. Oh well.. Did I mention I'm part vampire and werewolf? No? Well now you guys know...

I make it down the steps... all three stories of them and I hadn't even broke a sweat. Then we came to a... corridor with a horrid smell filling the air... blood...and death. Drake is near.

_Okay I know these chapters have been short... sorry... I randomly work on them and when I think you guys will like them I post them... sooooo... review =] plz... for me... and yourself so you can get a new chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going to try to update more! I promise! I just have a lot of stuff going on. Well here goes nothing x] _

We walk down the corridor and draw close to a large door that is dark maple wood. As we get closer the woman's heart beat speeds up in fear and excitement. I smirk, silly human, so what if he's the most powerful vampire in existence? Does she wish he would take her? Feed off her? Change her? I bet she's so jealous of the fact I would become live food for him.

As we reach the door I hear the screams. Wonderful he's feeding. The smell of the blood makes me hungry, wanting to taste the sweet, warm blood drip down my throat. I push the hunger back, I don't have time for it right now, I have more important things to do.

The woman opens the door and I see that it leads to a sitting room, it was much more comfortable than the corridor, with the dull, yet magnificent, colors of dark purple and an even darker blue, with splashes of bright colors thrown in. I look around and see the fire place with a painting of Drake in his armor above the mantle. The chairs sitting in front of it look like you could just curl up into them and read a book by the light of the fire. The table across the room looks old and yet sturdy. Whoever decorated the room deserves an award.

Across the room stands another door, this one looks to be steal, with four locks that lock from the inside. Hmm seams Drake doesn't like to be interrupted. Perfect. The woman tells me I can take a seat in front of the fire place.

Once again I smell the heavenly blood. I concentrate on the flames, licking at the wood, slowly turning it to embers. It gradually distracts me from the smell. I always loved fire, such a beautiful thing, all the colors and shapes. I always felt at home around fire. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could still smell the blood and hear the screams, yet it didn't effect me as much this time.

All of a sudden I hear the screaming stop, and foot steps coming down the corridor. I turn around and see two men in black jumpsuits with body bags. Oh the clean up team...lovely. I watch them make their way across the room and knock on the door. They stand there for at least five minutes waiting. When finally we all hear the locks, one by one, being unlocked. The door slowly swings open and the men go inside quickly.

I was so busy watching the men I didn't see the shadow slip out of the door as they went in. Then Drake was in front of me, staring at me with his dark eyes that seam to be looking into my soul. I barely hear the a door shutting, I look over startled to see that we were alone in the room.

I knew then, this was the test to see if I was truly live food material. I stare up into the eyes of my possible killer or lover.


End file.
